The technical field of the invention pertains generally to lasers and more particularly to pressurized excimer laser devices and the like.
Excimer or "excited dimer" lasers are pulsed gas lasers which typically employ mixtures of halogens and rare gases, together with buffer gases and other additives to create an active medium. When pumped to an electronically excited state, the rare gas and halogen ions form dimer molecules. These molecules emit high intensity, short wavelength radiation when they relax and return to the dissociated ground state.
A number of factors, however, typically limit the efficiency of presently available electric discharge excimer lasers. Although pressurizing the laser medium can increase energy extraction, conventional laser head designs are typically unable to operate above two atmospheres of pressure. Moreover, the ability of gas lasers to operate at high pulse repetition rates is dependent upon the clearing of the laser medium between pulses. Stagnant pockets and eddy currents in the gas flow lead to localized heating, arcing and premature degradation of the medium.
There exists a need for better lasers, particularly excimer lasers and the like. There exists a need for better laser system designs that allow high pressure operation and substantially reduce stagnant pockets of gas, thereby increasing energy extraction at high repetition rates. Moreover, laser systems that would enhance efficiency and compactness or increase safety as well as improve energy extraction would satisfy long-felt needs in the industry.